Just like yesterday
by Barracade
Summary: Raven was turned into a child! How will the Titans deal with the young enchantress as she goes through her most interesting stages in life? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Wazzup! Well here is my newest fic. Well if you send me any Ideas I will make it a fic. I love to write, but I am too obsessed with making sure it's perfect. Wellp! Let's read!

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYTYTYT

It was a bright sunny day in Jump city. A group of hero's was gathered at their favorite pizza joint. This also happened to be where they met. "Hey I want an all-Veggie pizza!" Beastboy said "No way man, that is nasty! We are having an all-meat experience mm!" Cyborg stated. "No dude I am a vegetarian!" "I suggest a cheese pizza, with jalapeno peppers, and mustard." Starfire said.

Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head. "What?" Starfire asked. "I just want cheese. Star you can have a cheese and just put mustard on yours right? I'll share with you." Raven said. "Okay, I can do that friend Raven." Starfire said.

After a long debate they ordered a cheese, an all-meat, and an all-veggie pizza. The waitress brought it over to their table. Star and Raven split their pizza in half and ate. Robin took some of BB and Cyborg's pizza.

There was one slice of Raven's pizza left and everyone (Other than Raven) wanted it. "I want it dude!" BB yelled. "I am the leader!" Robin exclaimed. "I'm hungry!" Cyborg declared. "I ordered cheese so the slice is mine!" Star stated as she took the slice. The only thing that kept them from taking it was her dangerous glowing eyes.

They finished their dinner and went for a walk. They were hanging out in the park. Raven was reading a book and listening to Star talk. The boys were all passing a football around. BB had the ball and threw it completely wrong and it was flying straight to Star and Raven. "Watch out!" He hollered. Raven lifted her arm without even looking up from her book. The ball flew straight to her hand and rebounded off and landed 3 feet away.

"Sorry Raven." BB said. "Yeah, whatever, you better hurry, Cyborg looks very impatient." Raven drawled. "Ha, okay CY, catch!" BB said as he threw the football. Cyborg caught the ball and threw it to Robin. Just when Robin caught it they all heard screaming. "Titans go" Robin yelled. Raven put her book in her hood and ran off with Starfire to the scene. "Hahaha, Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo yelled as he gathered money in his hat.

Robin jumped up and hit Mumbo with his staff. Mumbo staggered back, but went uninjured. Mumbo said the magic word (Not please) and surrounded Robin in a prison made of cards, very heavy and sturdy cards.

Mumbo saw BB running up and he said "Mumbo jumbo" and BB was in one of those boxes that the animals go in and they appear in another container. Starfire was shooting starbolts at Mumbo. Mumbo pulled out a hanky and it grew bigger and tied up Starfire. Cyborg came up with his sonic cannon and pointed it at Mumbo. Mumbo made a circular motion with his hands. A tube came up around him and when it went away Cyborg was in 3 different parts. (Head, Torso, legs.) "Hey, what the" Cyborg yelled.

Raven came up to Mumbo and punched him in the face. "Hey there birdy, I got a special something for you! Mumbo jumbo" Mumbo yelled. A bright powder surrounded them both. Raven started to cough, but she continued to fight. Mumbo had no more tricks that could work so they were fighting hand to hand.

Mumbo was losing; he had yet to land a hit. Raven coughed occasionally, but she felt fine so she landed hit after hit on Mumbo. Suddenly Mumbo was covered in a hanky. Raven turned and everyone had escaped their trap. They apprehended Mumbo. Raven started to feel light headed. Her legs started to shake. Beastboy turned to Raven and noticed she was hardly standing. "Raven, are you okay?" he asked, and that's when she passed out. Starfire took her home and the rest took Mumbo to jail.

Raven was on the couch and she coughed every once in a while. Cyborg scanned her "scanners say she is fine." He said. "Well we should watch her and see what happens." Robin said in leader mode. "I am most worried about friend Raven." Star said. "I am too; she looked weak before she fell." BB said. "Well if she needed to heal she would be floating, we know that much." Cyborg said. Just then Raven glowed blue the glow was bright and it covered the whole room. Everyone has to close their eyes.

When they opened their eyes they noticed Raven wasn't on the couch. "Where did she go?" Cyborg asked. BB and Robin shook their heads, Starfire squealed. "Oh boys, Raven is so cute!" she yelled. "Don't tell her that, she will . . . You?" BB said as he noticed that Raven was turned into a 2 year old.

"Oh no" Robin said. Cyborg and BB looked like they were going to faint. Unfortunately they forgot she was an empath and she sensed all of the bad emotions.

She started to whimper and everyone turned to her. She whimpered again and then started to cry. "Ahh!" BB, Cyborg, and Robin yelled in unison. Starfire picked her up and said "She senses your feelings, remember she is an empath. Think of something joyful." Starfire commanded. Raven calmed down quickly once the negative emotions went away. "This will be hard." Robin said.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

Raven giggled at Starfire as she made faces. "Aw, you are so cute Raven" Starfire exclaimed. "I made waffles, who wants some?" Cyborg said as he walked into the room. Raven raised her hand at Cyborg's question. "Hey, is that a yes Raven?" Star asked and Raven nodded once in reply.

They all went and had waffles and Raven had hers with syrup, Starfire's had mustard. Raven grabbed her fork and ate her pancakes without making hardly any mess. Raven then walked into the living room and to the window. "Raven apparently was smart as a kid too huh Star?" Cyborg said.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

So how was that? Glad you enjoyed I will post more soon. My internet is choppy so I might not post soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter, hey I don't own Teen titans so yeah.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY YTYT

Toddler Raven was fast asleep along with the other inhabitants of the tower. That is until she woke up. She was sleeping on the couch and got up. "Waffas" she said and then yawned. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a small stack of waffles for Robin. She used her powers to float up and she grabbed the plate. She dropped to the ground and closed the fridge. She stumbled to the edge of the living room and sat down. She took a bite of the semi-cold waffles. "Mm! Waffas!" she cooed.

Robin woke up because he didn't eat earlier so he thought he would have his snack now. "I hope Cyborg made me waffles." He said to no one in particular. He walked to the main room and screamed because Raven had eaten all of his waffles. Everyone had ran in when he started stammering "What, but how, you ate, did you, that's my, darn." he said. "What is all of the yelling I am trying to get my gretyn sleep." (Beauty) Star said.

"I don't know how, but she got in the fridge, took my waffles, and ate them." Robin stated. He suddenly felt a tug on his cape and when he turned to look he saw Raven with his last waffle in hand "Waffa?" she asked. "Thanks Raven." Robin said as he took the waffle.

"Fire" she hollered as she ran to Starfire. She reached her arms up and made a demanding face. "Up" she demanded. Star picked her up and Raven nodded her approval. "This might not be good, she is too smart." Beastboy said. "Yeah, she is smarter than you." Cyborg snickered. "Dude, go make waffles." He said clearly annoyed.

Cyborg was making waffles again, Robin was reading the newspaper. BB was playing a video game and Star was playing with Raven. Raven started giggling at Starfire. "Who knew Raven was SO cute as an infant?" Star exclaimed as Raven continued to giggle. "Not me and if we ever change her to normal, don't tell her she is cute." Beastboy said.

Raven was engulfed in the white light again and everyone in the room closed their eyes and when they opened them Raven was older.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

"She's five now, she will wake up later" Cyborg said as he scanned her. Hours later Raven opens her eyes. "W-where am I-I?" She stammered. "Oh, your awake!" Starfire yells as she runs over to Raven. Raven shifts further into the couch. "Star, you're scaring her." Robin says as he gently pulls her away. "Yo man, what is all the yelling about." Cyborg says as he walks in with Beastboy. "You are here for a visit Raven dear" Star says. "Y-you t-two, are you my grandpa and grandma?" Raven says as she looks at Starfire and Robin (Completely oblivious to their age.) BB and Cy cover their mouths to stop their laughter as Robin stammers. "Ye-No, but I, were not, what did you, uh" "Yes, we are your grandparents, now are you hungry?" Starfire cheered. "Um, y-yes" Raven said.

"Ha, grandparents" BB and Cy laughed at Robin when the girls were out of the room. Raven walks in and looks at BB and Cy. "Is the metal man and green man my uncles" she asks. Robin grins and the others looked at her. Here came the typical toddler questions. "Why are you made of metal?" she asked "Because of a problem" Cyborg said.

"Why are you green" she asked. "I had a medical issue" he replied. "Why do you have pointy ears" she continued. "Uh, I just do" BB said. She made a weird face and scrunched up her nose. "Why do you have a fang" she added. "It came with the ears" he replied hoping she would have nothing else to ask.

Raven seemed satisfied then took a long look at BB. She then said "I think your fang looks cute and kind of endearing" she stated matter-of-factly as she walked to the kitchen. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other then started laughing so hard they started to cry. Beastboy's face was priceless.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

"What's the mall Grandma?" Raven asked. "Gasp, you do not know what the mall is? I must show you" Star exclaims. "Oh, what are you cooking Grandma?" Raven asked. "I am cooking glorg supreme!" She stated proudly. The boys watched in slight disgust.

"Can I try" Raven asked. Starfire beamed and scooped a little for Raven to try. Raven tried it and her nose scrunched in disgust. "Wow, did mom get her fabulous cooking skills from you, my mom cooks terribly." Raven said. "Well we now know where Raven got her cooking from" Cyborg murmurs to the other two.

Starfire frowns, and Raven then thinks of how to make her feel happier. "I know, can I help you grandma?" Raven asks in an attempt to cheer her up. It worked because she flashed a big grin "sure, what do you suggest we do?" she asked. "Well I am not a good cook, but I know how to make my mom's food good. I can't cook well though." Raven said.

"So grab some cinnamon, and bread, and uh sugar. Then throw it in, but sugar and cinnamon isn't good for you so only one cup of sugar and cinnamon." Raven said, she sounded kind of funny with her little kid voice. "Okay, here do you want to stir?" Star asked. "Sure, I will stir." Raven said as she grabbed the spoon.

Raven grabbed the bread and tore it into small pieces and threw it in, then she stirred it up. "Here try it grandma" Raven said as she pulled out the spoon and flew it towards Star with her powers. Star tried a piece and smiled "That is most delightful dear Raven" she said.

Raven then tried it and nodded "I agree, but we should add a little melted chocolate, and some Abarxagyr seeds." She said as she continued to stir them. "Aba-what" BB asked. "Abarxagyr seeds, they are my favorite" Raven said with a small smile, BB just blinked. "You don't have any, here I can get some hold on" Raven said as she disappeared.

"Ah, where did she go!" BB yelled. "I'm right here uncle, I just went to get some, see?" Raven said as she showed off some green seeds glowing blue. "Now I just throw them all in" she mused to herself as she threw them all in. She stirred it all in

Star came up with the melted chocolate and asked "are you allowed to have chocolate, I think I remember you are not supposed to have it." She remembered Raven saying something about it when she was older. "I can have it, it just makes me moody, come on please. Mom doesn't ever let me have any." Raven begged with puppy dog eyes that rival BB 'the face' and Star's 'sad eyes'.

Star tried to resist, but it was futile. She dumped the chocolate in and Raven beamed and stirred it all up. "It needs to cook for 10 minutes, or else the seeds will make you sick." Raven stated in an 'I am wiser than you, listen to me or perish' voice. She set the timer for ten and sat down with a book.

'Ding' the timer rang and Raven hopped up from the couch. "It's done grandma" She hollered then she skipped to the kitchen. Star and Raven poured their concoction into 5 bowls grabbed 5 spoons and sped to the common room.

The boys gulped knowing their creation was coming for them, but had no time to escape as the two paraded into the room. "Here uncle Cy, try some" Raven said as she handed Cyborg a bowl. "It's Grandma's stuff mixed with some of my likes" She said, which didn't help her case.

"I am sorry little Ravie, but I have to polish my utility belt" Robin said. "Yeah, the T-car is calling my name" Cyborg said. "Dudes, not cool" BB murmured. As the two started to slowly walk to the door Raven stomped her foot and shook the whole tower.

"I will break the T-car and throw your utility out the window if you don't get over here and try this" She hissed. To say Star (who was 2 inches away from her) was shocked by her outburst was an understatement. She nearly dropped their bowls and 'eaped' at Raven.

The two boys sighed and walked over grabbed a bowl and sat next to BB who was greedily eating his bowl. "Eww" Cyborg said. Robin tried his and said "you know, this isn't half bad" and he started to eat his. Star clapped her hands in joy and Raven had a very smug look. Cyborg took a bite of his and found out it was delicious and they all ate together.

TYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

So there is the next chapter.

Next chapter you will find out what happens when Raven eats chocolate muhahaha!

Read on!

-Barracade.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there, well here is the next chapter. Hey if you have any stories you want people to write, you can send me the idea and I will see what I can do.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYT

They enjoyed their snack and were now talking. "Now Raven, what so you think we should do tonight, today is movie night you know?" Beastboy asked. "I think we should-" Raven said then she stopped and her eyes glowed black for a second.

"What was that?" Robin asked. "Uh, well you know how I said chocolate makes me moody?" She asked. Robin nodded and she continued "well it is about to take its affect, I am really not sure what it does, but mom looks so mad when it wears off" She finished as they sat there.

"So what does that mean" BB asked, Raven shrugged. "I don't know, hey what is this?" Raven said as she pulls a book out of her cloak hood. "Oh, this is mommy's book! Here you can read it, I cannot use it." She said as she handed the book to Robin. "I think she hands that book to my babysitters, it tells them what they can or can't do." She explained.

Robin flipped through the book frantically he saw tons of house rules, and then he saw a headline that says _'__how to take care of Raven' _'How convenient' he thought. He saw in bold letters **"****Do. Not. Give. Her. Chocolate." **'Uh, oh' he thought.

'_If she gets chocolate one way or another, she gets really hyped up and runs and jumps and spazzes out. Then when she calms down a little bit she is extremely susceptible to the emotions around her. Like if someone is mad, she gets furious. Then she will crash, and you will have to make her sleep, and there's no telling what she will ask you to do.' _"Ah, crap" Robin said as Raven started to run around.

**(A/N I do not know what really happens when she has chocolate, I just thought this would make it really humorous XD.)**

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY TYTYTYYT

"Come back here now Raven!" Cyborg growled as Raven literally ran up the walls. "Ha, ha you will never take me alive coppar!" She screamed at them as they chased her, but alas, their efforts were in vain as she managed to dodge all of them in a graceful manner. "Come on guys, she has been running for 3 hours, she is bound to get worn out soon." Robin said trying to light the mood.

"I have an idea guys" BB yells. "New record, hooray for beastie." Cyborg said. BB groaned and walked up to Raven. He lightly poked her. "Tag, you're it" he yelled as he ran off. The little Raven smirked and chased after BB who was now a cheetah. "Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater" She yelled at BB then ran to Robin. "Tag, you're it bird boy" she exclaimed then ran off. "Why me" he muttered then ran after the hyper Raven.

Robin got tired of chasing Raven so he ran and tagged Cyborg. Cyborg began to chase BB 'because Robin needed a break. BB stopped being a Cheetah because it was cheating. Cyborg eventually tagged BB who ran and tagged Starfire. Star then ran after Raven. "Na, na you can't catch me Grandma!" She yelled as she ran.

Starfire was getting tired, but Raven made one wrong turn and was put between a corner and Starfire. Starfire promptly tagged Raven and said "You are the it, I believe" then she ran off. Raven then started to chase BB, but he was just slightly too fast for her and she started to get tired.

They played tag with Raven for about a whole hour then Raven finally sat down panting. They all sat panting for a while then Robin and Starfire went to the kitchen to bake cookies. Cyborg and BB turned on the game station. "Dude, let's play together so we won't get mad and make Raven mad okay?" BB asked. "Okay man, now let's play!" Cyborg yelled.

The boys were kicking butt on the game they were playing. "Ha, take that and that, ha!" BB exclaimed. Raven was watching with fascination as they fought virtual ninjas on the TV. Robin and Starfire had sat the cookies in the oven, and were now talking –cough- -flirting- -cough-.

Phase 2 for operation chocolate was now activated. () The boys were finished with the game and were in extremely good moods. Raven extended a wide grin as they high fived and danced like nuts. She then started to laugh they were so humorous. Both paused in their actions to see Raven with one hand over her mouth giggling daintily.

Raven stopped laughing and looked at the boys "what?" she asked. "Nothing" they both said in unison. Robin and Starfire were still uh, flirt-t-talking. (narrator smiles nervously) "Okay! Let's go see how the cookies are doing." She said with a cheerful grin.

They walked to the kitchen and noticed Robin and Star on the other side of the room; they almost started gagging, almost. Raven then did the strangest thing; she started hugging the nearest living creature to her, Which was Beastboy. "Uh, Raven?" BB asked unsure how to react. It took Cyborg a minute for it to click in his head, but when it did he yelled "yo, your messing with little Raven! Get a room" they both turned to him with red faces. (A/N: Remember the susceptible with emotions thing, yeah that's what it was.)

Robin grumbled something about damaging the T-car and walked away. Cyborg didn't hear that unfortunately and the stove beeped so he got out the fresh batch of sugar cookies. (They were so not going through that again).

Just then, Raven yawned really loudly. "Nappy time Ravie" BB said as he turned to Raven. "You don't call me that, only my mommy can call me that!" She yelled. "Okay Rae, it's time for bed" he said and gently picked her up and took her to her room.

When he sat her down she immediately crossed her arms across her chest "I am not going to bed" she said stubbornly. "Well you need to, do you want me to read you a story?" he asked. "No" he said coldly then she paused like she was thinking. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" she asked with an innocent look.

"Sure" he grinned "What do you want me to sing?" he asked. "The Azarath lullaby, my mom would song it to me every night." She said. "How does it go?" he asked. "You don't know, fine just hum the tune" she said. "It goes like this" she began to hum the tune.

"Okay, here let me try" he said then hummed the tune back to her and when he was finished she was asleep clutching his arm. He untangled his arm and looked at her for a minute then he smiled and left the room. The familiar white glow surrounding the sleeping girl and changed her appearance she was now a 7 year old.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

So how was that? I hope you enjoyed well I will post more soon!

Read on!

-Barracade.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter Oh yeah! Hey so um I don't own teen titans okay? Good now that I got that cleared out we can go. Good, yeah, fine, let's begin, right. Okay awkward moment Begin!

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYTYT

The next morning everyone was talking and surprisingly Beastboy and Cyborg were not fighting about food and just cooking them separately. Raven walks um, more like stomps defiantly into the room. "Who are you jerks?" she said with malice.

Everyone turned and blinked, here Raven was with a stare that did not fit on a child who stood in a defiant stance as she looked at everyone. "Well, I'm waiting" she stated. "Uh, I'm Robin" "I am Starfire" "I'm Cyborg" "I'm Beastboy, what's up?" they all said. "Uh, the ceiling" She said clearly confused.

"Why am I here" She said. They didn't pull the 'we're you family this is your grandpa and grandma and we are your uncles' she obviously wouldn't fall for that. "Uh, your mom needed us to watch you" BB said nervously. "My mom, I haven't seen her since I was 5" she said more to herself then to the others.

"I live with Azar" Raven said as she looked at the others. "Uh, sorry we just thought she was your mother" Robin said. "Oh" why did she need you to watch me?" She said to the boy wonder. "Uh" "She did not tell us, it was top secret" Starfire said as she looked to the others who nodded their heads. Raven looked to Star like she hadn't of even noticed she was there.

She stared at Star intensely and was starting to unnerve her. Finally she relented and asked "hey what's burning?" Cyborg turned around "aww man!" He exclaimed as he only threw out one lowly bacon strip. "That is overly-dramatic" Raven said in a monotone, but it wasn't as unnerving as the older Raven's monotone.

She walked to the common room and noticed the game-station and promptly turned it on and began to play on it. When the boys were done with breakfast they went to the common room to see Starfire cheering on Raven in a racing game.

"Go, you can kick the butt; you have defeated Beastboy's score!" She cheered. "What, how" Beastboy yelled as Cyborg started laughing. "Hurry Raven you have almost beaten Cyborg's score" Starfire yelled louder clearly excited about the game. Cyborg's smug face fell and he watched as Raven's car crossed the finish line and beat Cyborg's high score. "Yay friend Raven you have won" Starfire cheered as Raven typed her name. Raven then turned the console off and headed to the kitchen.

BB and Cy were left to wonder how she beat their high scores which they worked forever to gain. Well Cyborg did anyway BB could never get a high score in his life. Raven giggled lightly as she watched them argue.

She made wide eyes and said loudly "come Savargus" and she clicked her tongue twice making a 'te, te' sound. "Who's Savargus" BB asked. Raven rolled her eyes "Savargus is my pet Raven silly, wait, does that mean he's not here?" Raven asked getting nervous.

"Well, actually no" BB said. Raven got wide eyed and looked about to cry. "Erm, it's for a good reason, um, Azar needed to, borrow Savargus." Robin said saving the day. "Azar has him" she asked and they nodded. "Sorry, Savargus is my pet; I got him from my mom when I turned six. The last time I saw her." Raven said with a sad look.

"Do not be sad friend Raven" Starfire cheered as she gave the young girl a hug. Raven smiled lightly and was about to say something when the alarm went off. Raven shrieked and said "demon are coming again, reinforce the shield!" She then formed a shield around them. "No the demons aren't coming, we just have to fight some crime" Robin said. Everyone else rushed out. "You stay here, we won't be long." Robin said with a smile and ran out.

"Humph, I a coming to Robin" Raven shouted stubbornly and teleported to them when they got there. She watched from the shadows as they fought the hive. Meanwhile a gang was sneaking up on her.

They defeated the hive and saw Raven watching them and a gang right behind her. Just then Raven swung around and landed a fist in the closest ones face. He held his face while the others attacked. Raven jumped over one and kicked another in the face.

She smirked to herself as she punched another. One had pulled out a knife and she dodged it and disarmed him. They she tripped another by swinging her foot across the ground. The titans watched as 7 year old Raven thrashed the crap out of the gang. She hardly even used her powers!

By the way she was smirking as she did it; you could tell she enjoyed it. She had knocked out all but 3, the leader and some big tough guys. The titans had yet to make their presence known. One on the side lunged at her; she jumped and crashed on his back. Everyone winced in sympathy (exception of Raven). Raven jumped up and punched him one more time and he was out. The other side guard was already lunging at her and all the time she had to do she put up her foot and kicked him straight in the face.

Then she grabbed him (with the help of her powers) and tossed him to the side. Raven then began a staring contest with the leader. "So you think you can really beat me?" the leader hissed. "I don't think-" she began as the leader smirked, but when she finished it turned into a scowl. "I know" she finished just as the leader charged towards her. She slides out of the way and pushes him into the wall.

'Ouch' everyone watching thought. Raven then grabbed his hair (which was conveniently long) and dragged him to the ground. He punched his light out and smirked at her handiwork.

"You can stop hiding now, I don't bite" Raven said as she looked at where the titans were watching. Everyone came out and tied up the gang then they all headed home. Raven went to bed. While everyone else stayed and chatted.

"Dude, did you see that, she is 7, and she kicked a whole gang's butt, without using her powers, much" BB exclaimed. "Yeah, I saw that" Robin said. "That was most amazing for one's small age" Starfire said. "Well I don't know about you, but I am going to bed, night all" Cyborg said.

Everyone agreed with him and went off to bed after saying good night. In Raven's room, Raven was surrounded in a white light yet again. She grew older; this was going to be interesting.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

So hey that's the end. Well the story, she glows white instead of blue because the white is like on the end when she grows older, you know? Well this is it for now.

Read on!

-Barracade.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter, yay! Well I still don't own Teen titans. Let's begin!

TYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYT

Everyone was awake and hanging out at the tower. Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing over meat and tofu, Starfire and Robin were ignoring them and talking –cough, cough- flirting –cough-. Raven walked into the room. "Shut up you idiots" a childish voice called out. Everyone turned to Raven; she slid back a nanometer and said "what?"

The boys all shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Starfire flew up to Raven, who visibly flinched. "Morning of goodness and delight my friend, how was your slumber?" Star asked her young friend. "Uh good, Hmm where am I, this isn't the monastery." She stated.

"Oh, you are at Titans tower. You guardians needed us to watch you." Starfire said hoping she would fall for the lie. "Okay" she says as she looks around. "Where is Savargus, I do not see him." Raven stated. "Um, not here, he is at your home world" Starfire said with a sad smile.

"Nonsense, I got him from Azarath, pets from there stay with their owners most of their life. Did you know that a pet from Azarath lives as long as his/her owner lives?" Raven asked in one big breath. "They do, oh please summon your Savargus; I wish to see my friends pet." Starfire said as she clapped giddily.

The boys were listening to their conversation and Robin being the _most optimistic man in the world _(Sarcasm)thought that was a terrible idea. "What if her pet is evil" he asked. "Dude it can't be that bad" BB said. "Yeah man, it is her pet" Cyborg said.

"Okay, here give me a minute, turns out animals on Azarath usually have the name Savargus, so I developed a call to get him to come, here go's" Raven said as she put her hands flat together. She put her mouth in the clasped hands and started to bird whistle into it.

She then said her mantra under her breath and sharply unclasped her hands and sprung them out. The resulting effect created a loud bird whistle and Raven called like a Raven. (LOL) The noise stopped and Raven held out her arm. … … … … … … …"I do not think it worked." Starfire said then they all heard a noise.

A beautiful Raven came in gracefully and perched itself on her shoulder. Raven lifted a hand to pet it's soft feathers and the raven leaned into the touch. "This is Savargus, I trained him myself. Savargus what's three?" Raven said completely ignoring her friends. Savargus lifted 3 of its claws and tilted its head. "Good job" Raven then held out her hand up next to its wing. Savargus tilted its head, but quickly got the idea he lifted his strong wing and tapped it against her hand.

Raven grinned at her pet and walked over to Starfire. "Do you want to pet him; he won't bite unless I tell him too." She said as she stuck her bird out towards Starfire.

"Oh, his feathers are so soft friend Raven" Starfire said as she stroked his head. "Yep" she said delightfully. She quickly turned to a stone expression, as she petted her bird lightly. "Let us go and get breakfast Savvey." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

She got out a bowl and poured sugary cereal and made some tea. She put some of her cereal flakes and some bread out for Savargus. She ate her food quickly and when Savargus was done she grabbed a book and walked to the couch. She sat down and started to read, Savargus was positioned next to the book and looked it over like he was reading it too.

The boys started to play the game station and Star was cooking. All was normal, until the alarm went off. Savargus screeched at the noise and Raven quickly calmed him down. "What does that mean?" She asked.

The screen showed a man wearing black and bronze. "Slade" Robin said with utter hate and distaste. Raven and Savargus tilted their heads and looked at them.

"We are coming for Raven" Slade said. "Give her to us." "No we will not" Star hollered. "Yeah, you can't have her" BB added. "Humph, I didn't ask you, I demanded. We are coming be prepared." Slade said and the screen turned black. (I know Slade is very cliché)

The doorbell rang and they opened it to find… Jinx? Huff puff "hey listen they're coming, all of them, if you want to protect Raven you need a plan" she said breathlessly.

"How can we trust you?" BB yelled. "I trust her" someone said. They all turned to see Raven holding Savargus. She was regally petting her bird as she walked up to Jinx.

"I'm an empath, I can sense your feelings, and you feel thoroughly concerned." Raven said then turned to her bird. "Savargus can sense danger, if he trusts you then so do all of you" she stated leaving no room for discussion.

"Gee Raven, you are very intimidating even as a 10 year old" Jinx said. "I try" she said with a smirk and sat Savargus next to Jinx. Savargus walked up to Jinx and tapped her twice with his beak. He then cocked his head and walked around her then tapped her twice again. He then walks up to Raven and flaps his wings and cries out quietly.

"I think that's a yes Jinx" she said as she picked up her bird. "How do you know what he said?" Jinx replied. "I have had him since I was 6, if he didn't like you he would've hissed at or attacked you" Raven said as she looked at Savargus. "So what's up" Raven asked as she looked up at Jinx.

"The hive, Slade, and his robots are coming. I don't mess with kids so I wasn't going to help." Jinx said looking down at Raven. "Okay, we can take them" Raven said. She turned around and started walking "let's go we have to get ready."

They heard a bang. "Too late" BB said. "Raven you wait here, we will take care of them. "Okay" Raven said. Savargus shook his head and flapped his wings, then settled back down. Everyone ran outside to fight the hordes of enemies.

Raven stayed invisible while petting her bird as she watched the fight. Slade was watching as Jinx, and Starfire fought robots. Robin fought Mammoth, BB fought See-more and Gizmo, and Cyborg fought Billy numerous.

Cyborg grabbed the original Billy and made him head butt another Billy, thus knocking him out. He headed over to help BB. BB punched See-more in the eye and as Gizmo aimed at BB Cyborg jumped up and ripped off his pack. They all went to fight robots. Robin dodged each attack that mammoth put on.

Cyborg shot mammoth in the face with his cannon and Mammoth was out. They all defeated the robots and faced Slade. Slade threw a net on them all. Starfire and Jinx's powers could not cut them. BB couldn't change and Cyborg could not use his cannon without hurting someone. Robin got out a bird-a-rang and started to cut the really thick rope. The hive got back up as Raven walked out.

"Stand down, this is a fight between her and me" Slade snarled. "Go sit somewhere safe Savvey" Raven said to her bird and he flew off. Raven gave a good long look at Slade then said, "You made a deal with my dad, didn't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"He didn't give you what you want, did he." She said in a child's voice. "How would you know?" Slade said in an angry voice. "Because you are obsolete" she said it like they were talking about the weather. Slade growled as Raven continued "you didn't honestly think that Trigon would keep his promise, did you?" She asked. "Trigon?" all of the hive including Jinx asked.

Slade charged for Raven, he just stood still. She used her powers to block his feet so he would fall two inches away from her feet. She didn't even flinch. "Dad played you for a fool" she said.

Then she smirked cruelly. "Do you want to have a talk with dad? I'm sure you can work something out." She said as she created a portal. Slade was sent down the portal. Raven walked away like nothing happened. "Savargus here" she said as a raven swooped down to her. She lifted her hand and Savargus perched in it.

She then walked inside leaving everyone to stare at the door. Robin cut open the net and they all pounced the villains; tying them up. The lawbreakers were sent to jail and the titans went back to the tower. When they walked in Raven was sleeping on the couch back to normal!

She woke up noticing Savargus was lying on her wrist. She smiled at it and petted it lovingly. Then she noticed she was in the common room. She looked around and saw BB watching TV right next to her. He reached over to pet her bird, but felt a hand.

He looked over and noticed Raven was awake. "Raven" he yelled. "Your awake, yay and back to normal!" He yelled as he pulled her into a hug. Savargus squawked and flew onto the edge of the couch. "What happened?" She asked. "I'll tell you but it's a long story" BB said with a smile.

"Well tell it, it's not like I'm getting any younger."

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT YTYTYTYT

How was that? I know it was such a cheesy ending, nut come on it was funny. Whatever, you all are weird.

Read on

-Barracade.


End file.
